


The Forest of Beasts

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, More tags added when stuff happens, Multi, Oral, Oviposition, Pollination, Spiders, Teratophilia, Weird genitals, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Shieda Kayn is on an assassination mission when he phases into a strange place... a weird realm where monsters reign, with no other human in sight! How is he gonna get out of this one?Yeah he gets fucked lmfao, each chapter is gonna have a new monster/cryptid whatever I find inspiration for writing... ha.





	1. The Rose That's Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw expect every chapter title be some horrid pun or nonsensical because I can't take this seriously all the time lol

The forest seemed to be ever expanding and inescapable. Kayn had entered this anomaly of a place when he was chasing after an escaping victim. Phasing through the stone of the mountain, he expected to pop out on the other side and surprise his prey and deal the fatal blow. The cold emptiness of the rock however, never seemed to end. Kayn was running for what felt like ages, the darkness of the mountain leading him like a funnel.

Kayn no longer felt the stone against his ethereal form, and slowed his run to a walk. Where was the mountain? It seemed to have faded away into a dark void, and he found himself surrounded by nothingness. The echo of his own footsteps made his skin crawl. _Where was he?_

“Rhaast…?” Kayn whispered. The eye of his scythe lazily rolled towards him, and blinked.

“What, Kayn.”

“Where… where are we?”

Rhaast seemed to be unaware of his surroundings, and glanced about. His eye widened, but he didn’t speak immediately. “I… I’m not sure. I thought we were shadow walking through a small mountain face.”

“We were…” Kayn spoke softly, continuing to walk straight, hoping there was an end to the unsettling void. “but I don’t think we are in some mere mountain anymore.”

They continued further, and the darkness seemed to change to mist, and slowly revealed a forested area that Kayn didn’t recognize. Even the air smelled different here, a chilly scent that was unlike the one that belonged the realm he came from.

There were trees visible now, and a cliff. Kayn skipped over to the edge, and gazed down, hoping to figure out where he was. Everything seemed to be hidden in the fog, the abyss only showing wisps of cloudy vapor and nothing else. “Don’t drop me, I don’t think I’d like to drop down there.” Rhaast grumbled, blinking. Kayn groaned at the obvious, but suddenly, the tree behind him rustled violently.

Kayn jumped, and his grip loosened on Rhaast. The scythe fell from Kayn’s grip and began spiraling down into the misty trench. “ **KAYN!** I JUST SAID-” The rest of Rhaast’s words were interrupted with yells, fading fast as the weapon faded from view.

“ _ **Rhaast!**_ ” Kayn hissed, and frantically lunged towards the edge of the cliff, but it was too late. Rhaast was spiraling over the edge, and vanished quickly along with his screams into the foggy abyss of the unknown. Kayn cursed loudly, how was he supposed to get Rhaast back? He couldn’t jump down after him, who knew what lie in those depths…

He wasn’t going to let his weapon be lost in this mysterious and somewhat creepy place. Sighing quietly, Kayn glanced around for a path that led downwards, and found a small trail. He nearly slid on some pebbles, and found himself looking down the abyss once more. His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest. As brave as he was, Kayn wasn’t willing to risk death to retrieve his scythe, especially in an unknown location like this.

Was he in the Shadow Isles? The mist seemed more cloudy rather than black, and Kayn couldn’t seen any spirits or unearthly abominations lingering around. The trees seemed to droop towards him, almost as if the trees themselves were pawns in a large labyrinth, a forest wide spiral that only existed to lure Kayn deeper and deeper away from the outside world. This whole place had something wrong with it, yet Kayn couldn’t put his finger on it…

Kayn’s pondering had distracted him for a moment, and his foot stepped on a loose rock and he lost his balance. He yelled and tried to grab on the ledge, but it was too late and he caught only air. He tumbled downwards, the mist parting as he fell deeper and deeper into the abyss, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact where he would surely meet his premature fate.

He landed in a strangely cushiony surface. Kayn opened his eyes and saw he had landed in a large flower, which had a cup like shape that encapsulated him. He could see its pinkish veins in the petals, and a stunning gradient of orange to red. Kayn would have enjoyed staring at the flower more if it wasn’t for the fact that he was covered from head to toe with the flower’s yellow pollen. The powdery substance had invaded his mouth and nose, and Kayn felt like sneezing, and his head felt light headed…

“Rhaast?” He called out feebly. Kayn was about to sit up when he heard something rustling near the top of the flower. Instinctively, he froze, trying to brace himself for what else could happen to him.

A head peered at him from the top of the flower. Its bright yellow eyes blinked at him, and it flicked a long forked tongue into the flower, drawing the scent in. Kayn watched in fear as the creature crawled into the flower, now able to see what it was. It was some sort of lizard, adorning horns and claws more akin to a drake, but lacking wings. It seemed to have vines growing from its back, and pink-green leafy sprigs adorning around its face. Thankfully, it wasn’t as large as Kayn had feared, so he wasn’t going to be swallowed whole.

The floral drake creature was fearless in its approach, and continued to flick its tongue around Kayn, and he gulped as the creature laid its claws on his leg, still poking its snout around, as if it was looking for something. Kayn couldn’t shake off that odd feeling in his head, an odd warmth around his body...

“Ah… good girl.” Kayn raised a hand in defeat, hoping this creature was not carnivorous and wasn’t intending to eat him. Its claws he noticed were more blunt, probably for digging rather than ripping through flesh. He couldn’t deny the look in the beast’s face was somewhat cute, and definitely didn’t look like that of a ferocious beast. “If you could just get off my leg, that would be great-”

The beast opened its maw and let out a soft rumbly growl, and it lifted its forelimbs to reveal a… oh dear. Good girl? He was wrong about that… Kayn’s eyes widened and finally realized what the fuzzy feeling in his head was. What was this pollen? He had suspected it was simply pollen, but it must have been some sort of aphrodisiac, because the beast lumbering towards him had now positioned itself above him, its quite large and terrifying looking member prodding around Kayn’s lower half.

“Hey, no, get off-” Kayn tried to push against the drake, but it seemed to be quite content laying on top of him, its tongue beginning to flick directly at his face, wetting his cheek. Kayn’s resistance was growing weak however, and just as he thought the beast was going to get off of him, it pressed its snout against Kayn’s neck, rubbing and tickling his sensitive skin with its tongue.

“Ugh…” Kayn was helpless. The drake had got one of his sweet spots, and was momentarily distracted by how pleasant the neck touching felt that he didn’t notice the drake’s rear legs pulling at his pants. He blinked and cursed under his breath. This is what he got for wearing such baggy and loose pants… Within a few movements, his pants slid down to his ankles, exposing enough skin to further encourage the drake.

With a pleased growl, the floral drake licked Kayn’s face and positioned its legs so its member was right between Kayn’s legs. It began grinding against him, and Kayn started to feel his own body succumb to the warmth of the beast’s lust. His own mind had fallen victim to the aphrodisiac in the air, and he found himself kissing back the drake, locking his tongue against the beast’s, feeling the sharpness of the monster’s teeth as he bucked his own hips against monster’s throbbing cock.

His rear was wet, coated with some sort of sticky pre that was dripping from the floral drake. It smelled sweet, like sap from a freshly cut maple. Kayn felt his own breath thicken to match the drake’s, and controlling himself was of lowest priority. Oh how much he wanted to have that throbbing member inside him now…

Kayn was in for a surprise however, and the drake made a whimpering noise as it lifted itself from his body, freeing him. It seemed to lie down, belly up, almost as if in surrender. Kayn watched as the floral drake’s cock seemed to unfurl, and Kayn realized it was actually some sort of flower bud, and it blossomed before his eyes, revealing an opening, akin to the stigma of a flower. There were small feelers surrounding the opening, each thicker near the top.

This was his chance to flee, Kayn was free, he wasn’t imprisoned under the floral drake anymore, he just had to take this opportunity and…

Instinct kicked in, and Kayn crawled over to the floral drake who purred softly as he approached. He was already too aroused to run now, and his body demanded him to finish what he had started. Kayn gently placed a hand on his own cock, positioning it so it was inside the drake’s quivering entrance. Oh by gods was it so warm and welcoming. The scents all around him made the sensation intensify as Kayn began to thrust into the drake, his grunts mixing together with the other’s pleasure filled growls.

The feelers that Kayn had noticed earlier were wrapping around his cock as he moved it and out, amplifying the sensations and friction from his movements. He gripped the floral drake’s legs as he used them for leverage as he proceeded to fuck his partner, their moans growing louder and combining into a choir, only those within the large flower could hear.

Kayn’s movements became more frantic and rapid as his climax neared, the amounts of sap aiding in his effort. The drake panted, its tongue lolling outside his mouth as he continued to stare at Kayn with his half lidded eyes. Kayn didn’t notice, and the only thing on his mind was thrust faster until he achieved orgasm.

Soon he found the wave of pleasure washing over his whole body, and Kayn came, filling the drake’s flowery entrance with cum. He was exhausted, and collapsed onto the drake’s soft belly as he rode out his orgasm as long as he could. The drake let out a pleased rumble, almost like a purr as it licked Kayn’s sweaty face. Kayn pulled out from his partner, and his cock was still twitching from the ordeal. The afterglow was intense, amplified by the mind numbing pollen and sap scent, but eventually Kayn found his rationality return, and he felt a small bit of horror at what he had just done.

That didn’t stop him from remaining on the floral drake’s belly. It was surprisingly soft and warm, and Kayn enjoyed the cuddling and listening to the soft thumping of the drake’s heartbeat. He thanked his lucky stars that Rhaast wasn’t here… how would he explain that his best sexual experience (granted he didn’t have many) was with a draconian monster with a flower for its genitals?

Kayn was feeling rather sleepy. Whatever worries he had, surely they could be dealt with later… The forest and its mysteries? After a quick nap, Kayn was determined he could deal with that.

In his slumber, Kayn was unaware that many unknown creatures in the forest who, contrary to him, had been very aware of what was happening in the floral love nest. He slept well, innocent to the fact there were many pairs of eyes peering towards the flower this very moment… possibly eager to have their own turn with the stranger that had entered their realm.


	2. Eggs Marks the Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn searches the deep web to find Rhaast... and actually finds him. Then gets tangled up in a sticky situation. As he scrambles to get out of the situation, he might just end up getting laid!
> 
> (Geddit? GREAT pun huh guys? Do you guys want to kill me yet?)

Kayn awoke in the flower, the faint sweet scent of sap still reaching his senses. He sat up quickly, and looked around, trying to find the flower drake, but it was nowhere to be seen. He found himself almost disappointed that the drake was gone, but then he shook his head.

_ Get yourself together, Kayn!  _ He thought to himself aggressively.  _ You can’t be getting all swayed from a good fuck, especially by a MONSTER.  _ Kayn stood up, and quickly pulled up his pants, eager to find the closest water source to clean himself and wash the stains of the filthy act from his flesh.

Kayn crawled out of the petals of the flower, and glanced about. Thankfully, the area around him was much more illuminated than before, and Kayn guessed it was daytime. He walked down through the patch of smaller flowers, wondering how he was going to escape from this mysterious realm. There were trees down here, in the crevice, and in the light they seemed much less eerie, and Kayn felt a bit of hope. Perhaps he would have better luck looking for Rhaast now.

Moving carefully and slowly, Kayn gazed upwards and saw light shining down from above. How were flowers and plants thriving down at the bottom of the ravine? Then again, it was so large, it might as well be a canyon. He slowly traced his finger tips against the raised stone, eyeing the layers of rock that blocked him in. It was then when he turned and noticed a large tunnel, decorated with large gashes in the dirt. How strange, it seemed quite familiar…

“Rhaast.” Kayn whispered out loud to himself, wondering if it could be true. He was quite aware of Rhaast being able to move on his own, and if someone (or rather, something) had dragged him deeper into the tunnels, the Darkin Scythe would have been capable of fighting, struggling. Perhaps he should investigate, just to make sure.

He had to be cautious though. The beasts in this realm seemed to pose a significant threat, especially since he was unarmed. Despite the worries, Kayn swallowed his fear and strode into the tunnels. The growing stench of blood and musty death unnerved him, but it wasn’t anything he didn’t know. He noticed a lot of silk and webs scattered around the walls of the tunnel, and Kayn shivered. He hated spiders.

“Rhaast?” Kayn whispered softly. He had to be careful he didn’t attract unwanted attention, but Rhaast could scream as loud as he wanted, no one other than Kayn could hear him.

“Kayn?”

Kayn perked up, and squinted in the darkness. He couldn’t see much in the dark, but he searched for a glint of metal, possibly an eye swiveling around in fear.

“Rhaast?” He called again, louder this time. This time, the response was much louder, and urgent.

“KAYN! Get me out of here, NOW!”

Breaking out into a run, Kayn ran blindly into the darkness, swatting away spiderwebs that began to block his path. He finally left the narrow tunnel and out into the open again, and found himself in front of a gargantuan spider web, formed between two large trees. They looked akin to redwood trees, but Kayn wasn’t sure. Nestled near the lower area of the web was Rhaast, large amounts of webbing surrounding his handle, making him look like a swaddled child.

“KAYN!” Rhaast looked almost overjoyed to see him, which Kayn didn’t expect. “Dear gods, took you long enough to find me. Get me out of this… vile webbing, now.” 

Kayn rushed over, and clambered up the webbing. It was sticky, but Kayn managed to reach Rhaast without much difficulty. “Oh Rhaast, how did this happen? Kayn spoke, pulling at the threads that tied Rhaast.

“A gigantic bastard spider beast,” Rhaast answered, his voice filled with annoyance and disgust. “It picked me up from the ground of the ravine, and dragged me and trapped me in it’s nauseating web. Get me out of this quick, before it comes back and sucks your pitifully feeble body dry.”

“Hmm… I’m feeling like leaving you here, actually.”

“I didn’t mean that comment as an insult! It might really come to eat you, and then who is going to wield me?” Rhaast spoke quickly, almost despairing. “I’ll rust. I’ll be miserable. And of course, I’ll be bored.”

“Ha ha… Fine fine. Just let me get these.” Kayn tried pulling at the threads, but they felt as strong as metal. He tried chewing with his teeth, but to no avail.

“Hmmm.” Rhaast’s voice seemed curious, more than annoyed now. “Kayn… you smell… Different.” Kayn felt a shiver down his spine. What did that mean? Did Rhaast smell the sin wafting off of him?

“Uh…” Kayn hesitated before responding, “Is that bad?”

“No…” Rhaast’s eye narrowed, as if he was thinking intensely. Kayn wondered how Rhaast could smell without a nose, but tried not to think too hard about it. “You smell  _ good _ , but not sure why.” Rhaast muttered, his voice carrying a highly questionable implication.

Oh dear. Kayn fully regretted not finding a water source to wash up before looking for Rhaast. He decided not to answer or respond and continue trying to rip the webbing, but Kayn was growing tired, the thick silk starting to hurt his hands. Suddenly, he felt a tremor on the web underneath him.

“Fuck.” Rhaast swore softly. Kayn looked up and saw something descending towards them. It was an arachnid, gigantic and menacing. It was the largest spider Kayn had ever seen, easily dwarfing him and Rhaast. Its exoskeleton was sleek black, adorned with red spikes. Its beady yellow eyes peered closely at him, the dangerous fangs moving in preparation for a deadly strike. “I can’t be bitten, I’m a scythe. Kayn, run!” Rhaast yelled, frantically twitching in place.

Kayn was frozen in fear, unable to move from his spot. He quickly regained his senses and tried moving, but realized his hand was tangled in a bit of web. Rhaast was screaming, but the spider already had climbed down, the horrible long hairy legs obscuring Kayn’s potential escape route. The sensation of fangs piercing his shoulder was horrible and immediate. The pain was fiery hot, and it served in crippling him further. He was down, trying not to blackout from sheer pain alone. However, in a strange twist, the pain seemed to dissipate, leaving Kayn still exceptionally warm, but able to think and move.

The spider was making strange chittering noises, squeaks and shrill chirps. Kayn was starting to grow dizzy, the heat not leaving his body. What was that venom? What was happening? He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head, and saw Rhaast staring at past him in horror. “Kayn… oh dear.” Kayn couldn’t curb his curiosity and turned to see what Rhaast was looking at.

Rhaast was staring at the spider’s rear, where a long protruding organ caught Kayn’s eye. It seemed to quiver, and began reaching towards his lower half, as if looking for his… oh dear. In his fuzzy head space, it finally dawned on Kayn what it was and what was about to happen. _It’s a fucking epigyne, and the spider was going to use him to incubate its eggs._

The fleshy rod was poking at his ass, trying to find his hole, which was clenched in fear. Kayn was anything but ready for this. The spider hissed in annoyance, now trying to use its spinnerets to tug at his pants. He was too tired from the venomous bite to react, and soon His legs felt cold and vulnerable, and Kayn spotted his pants lying next to Rhaast, who looked even more horrified than before. 

Finally, the ovipositor seemed to find its mark and began pushing against Kayn’s virgin asshole. He woke up from his daze and tried to struggle, but the spider hissed and pinned his arms down with its legs, determined to get its job done. He could only grunt feebly as the epigyne’s tapered end finally slid into his entrance, even though he wanted to scream.

The spider wasn’t interested in thrusting, or any action similar to that of sex with a penis. Kayn was completely unprepared for what was to occur. He felt small round objects press against his ass, and helplessly whimper as they were forced into him, one by one. He tried counting how many of those eggs made it in, but eventually he couldn’t continue counting past twelve. The sensation to be so filled up, not with a liquid was horrifying and setting off every alarm in his mind… but as they nestled against his prostate Kayn felt his mind begin to melt from the pleasure. Every now and then, another egg was forced in, and it would rub against his prostate and Kayn couldn’t help but let out a small moan.

Poor Rhaast, he was forced to watch every bit of this occur in front of his eye. He had front row tickets in watching the spider lay its eggs in Kayn’s rectum, and was feeling disgust, fear, pity, until Kayn started moaning. Now he was disturbed, but… he had to admit he was slightly turned on. Despite their differences and constant bickering, when Rhaast was in his moods… he couldn’t deny he had imagined being in a body, being  _ inside _ Kayn, making him do the moaning. But alas, a scythe could only watch and suffer in horny silence.

He continued to watch as the spider forced its unborn offspring into Kayn’s hole, eyeing his painfully erect cock. Kayn was no longer struggling against the spider, but was enjoying the egg session. He was only vaguely afraid of what would happen if the spider continued to push in eggs, past his limit…

The spider let out a low hiss, and ceased its egg production. The epigyne slid out, leaving a trail of gooey slime from his ass to the dirt. Kayn felt his belly swollen, eggs shoved up inside his colon and intestines probably, and a few eggs slid out of his ass, sending more sparks of pleasure to his hazy mind, his cock twitching as it dribbled pre onto the ground. He wanted to cum so badly, perhaps maybe if he tried forcing out one more egg, it would rub against that sweet spot…

The spider let out a shrill shriek, and quickly lifted its legs away from Kayn’s arms. It seemed to be frightened, and retreated swiftly back up its web and out of sight. Kayn turned to see what the spider had saw that frightened it so dearly, and wondered how much worse his day could get.

Rhaast groaned. “Oh fuck.” He said, his eye unable to widen any further. “What else could happen to us  _ now _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cliffhanger because the second chapter kinda deals with similar uhhh topics. When will that be posted? Uh..... uhh idk dude. xd


	3. And you thought THAT was Bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Happy Holidays and and Happy New Year~
> 
> So you know how the last chapter had a spider and there were Legs and Eggs?  
> But wait!  
> There's more! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I promise the next chapter won't be with bugs. I guess I like that subject so don't mind me just putting my best leg forward. I only have two, just like a human. Now if I was a centipede... (chuckling darkly)

Kayn thought his distress of spiders was bad. For the top student and Zed’s favourite, he wasn’t supposed to be scared of things like ‘bugs’. But as he gazed upon the horrible, horrible, just  _ horrible _ thing in front of him… the spider that he had to deal with moments earlier felt like a cuddly teddy bear.

The creature was long, slender like a snake, except unlike a snake which had no legs, this creature had every leg it shouldn’t have. It had beady little eyes, large jaws, and fangs that reminded Kayn of scimitars. He struggled to crawl away, but found his legs still stuck in his pant legs, making it hard to move. Damn it all.

Kayn found himself searching for something to grab a hold of. He was tearing sprigs of grass from the earth, their weak roots unable to provide any sort of stable grip, as the centipede monstrocity moved closer to him.

"W-wait..." he raised his hand, trying to hopefully stall his inevitable fate. The large rows of spindly legs wiggling freaked him out way more than the spider ever did, at least that thing only had eight! Kayn thought he might pass out from trying to count the rows of legs, as he heard the clacking of large fangs above his head.

Before he could move, the centipede laid its body on the ground and skittered around his body, and Kayn could feel its legs surrounding his whole body. Oh how horrifying it was, feeling those creepy legs press into his sweating back, one after another, like a never ending march.

Kayn could get a good look at its head now. It was covered with the same iridescent material that armored the rest of its sickly long body. If he wasn't so terrified by its multitude of sharp legs, he might have almost admired the pearly sheen that shone on its body plates. His panicking state of mind was put even more on edge as the head of the creature seemed attracted to his rear end, which was still coated in slime from the spider's eggs.

"Oh fuck-" Kayn began, but felt his words get cut off as the centipede opened its maw, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth hidden away behind its claw like jaws. A horrid shiver shuddered through his body, and he didn't know what to expect next.

Rhaast, having already seen Kayn get violated by a giant bug, wasn't quite sure if he wanted sit around and watch round two. He didn't have much choice in mobility, but he still tried to somehow wiggle out of the silk that bound him. Perhaps if he got free he could help Kayn... somehow. Until then he had to watch as the monstrous bug explored Kayn's thighs with its antennae. Stretching its hook like mandibles, a long tapered appendage emerged from its throat, seeming to be some sort of tongue.

_ What was it planning to do? _ Kayn's mind was spinning wildly with dreadful scenarios, but he was startled when the centipede's tongue slid into his sore asshole, wriggling its way deep inside of him. He let out a small grunt from the intrusion, and began to squirm himself, the tongue rubbing against his walls providing him some relief admittedly.

Finally, it found what it was looking for. The tongue coiled around one of the spider's eggs and retracted from the cavern where it lay incubating. Kayn let out a small moan as it was pulled out of him, and watched with a combination of curiosity and horror at what the centipede would do next. The tongue returned to the creature's mouth, and the mandibles clasped around the egg, holding it for a moment as if it was a precious gift. Then, it crushed the egg, destroying it and the growing life inside.

"A...ah." Kayn understood now. The centipede was getting rid of the spider eggs inside of him. He couldn't help but feel thankful to some extent, as he didn't want to have wake up one day and have tiny spiders crawling out of his ass. The centipede continued its work, pulling out egg after egg from Kayn, who wasn't ashamed to get a bit vocal from the pleasure he was experiencing. Maybe the large bug understood, because it began to stroke Kayn's inner walls a bit more during the last few egg withdrawals. If his counting ability hadn't failed him, the centipede had removed twelve eggs from him, and his gut feeling told him there were no more left inside of him.

His head was starting to clear up, the spider's numbing venom slowly losing its effect on him. Kayn was on the verge of giving the centipede a tearful thank you when the centipede seemed to curl its body round him closer, its head peering into Kayn's eyes.

As his mind began to fully rouse, a question began to drift into his conscious mind... Why was the centipede clearing out the spiders eggs in him? Then, the answer suddenly seemed obvious. Oh gods did it intend to lay eggs in him too?

Kayn wanted to run away, but the centipede's grip on his body was too firm. His shoulders were clasped still by several pairs of legs. A few of those legs tugged firmly at his pants that were still hanging around his ankles, and Kayn looked on with disbelief as he saw his pants plop on the ground, in a sad pile. With his pants gone, it sank in how vulnerable he was, especially against a centipede's venomous fangs... its piercing legs. It could kill him mercilessly if he didn't cooperate, and it terrified him.

The centipede lowered its head and used its antennae again to search for something. The subtle touching of his sensitive areas was too much, and Kayn could feel heat rushing to his face along with somewhere else in his body. His boner was small, but large enough for the centipede to notice. Was he really getting turned on from fear? Oh how pathetic was he? This was terrible... the centipede opened its mandibles, and Kayn half braced himself and said goodbye to his penis. Seeing the pointy rows of teeth didn't exactly comfort him. To his surprise, the centipedes tongue wrapped itself around his cock, as if attracted to its warmth.

“Hey-” Kayn’s protest was interrupted by the tongue moving, and it began pumping his penis as well as a normal hand, except much more wet and flexible. He had succumbed to the sensation and was staring deep into the centipedes eyes, which sparkled back at him, catching him off guard in his lustful state. His breath was warm and hot, and his whole body felt sticky with sweat as he began to enjoy himself again, quite loudly in fact. Concerns of being watched or being embarrassed seemed to have left him, as it was much too late to worry about things like that now.

It didn’t take Kayn very long to cum, his semen now decorating the centipede’s long tongue and his pants. Kayn was left in post nut exhaustion as he slumped into the arthropod’s surprisingly gentle grip and didn’t pay much attention as the centipede seemed to be busily cleaning itself with its tongue…? How strange. He was unaware, but every movement the large creature made was quite deliberate. If Kayn was paying any bit of attention, he would have also heard a distressed cry of a sentient weapon, kidnapped yet again but another creature. But Kayn didn’t notice. 

Soon Kayn felt his lust filled euphoria wear off and began to rouse, glancing around where Rhaast should have been. To his dismay, Rhaast was nowhere to be seen again, but Kayn was very tired and too comfortable laying next to his many legged lover to mind. He lifted his head as he noticed the centipede shifting around, and Kayn turned curiously to see what it was meticulously doing.

Kayn found himself witnessing the miracle of birth. Well, egg laying to be exact. Thankfully those pearly spheres weren’t up his ass this time, and Kayn was very grateful. Of course, he should have known better than to be relieved. The centipede noticed Kayn observing its work, and using is tongue again, it picked up a particularly shiny egg and started to move its head toward Kayn’s groin. 

“Oh fuck, wait a second, I’m not going to-” The centipede let out a small chirp and a skitter, silencing Kayn out of fear of what it could do if he rejected its advances… 

The beast slid its tongue and the egg inside Kayn’s widened hole, and he felt his legs quiver as the object was pushed in. Slowly but surely, the centipede pushed in another, and then another. The last egg was barely pushed through Kayn’s poor stretched sphincter, and the shell of the egg was very visible, even from Kayn’s view. He was too exhausted to even try forcing the eggs out. Unlike the spider’s eggs, they were a bit harder and slightly larger, which caused Kayn big problems if the centipede wished to put any more eggs into its incubating spot. 

Thankfully, the centipede seemed pleased with just fitting three nice eggs in Kayn, and curled around its other eggs by wrapping its body around the small pile of shimmering jewel like eggs and protecting the pile with its legs. Kayn was quite snug, sandwiched between the warm pile of eggs and the body of the caring protective beast, his opinion of bugs with many many legs slightly sweetened by this whole experience. True, he did have eggs in him, but Kayn doubted they would hatch… He could force them out when he awoke and felt refreshed. Currently he was wiped, sleepy as if he had run a marathon.

Turning and cuddling the warm pile of eggs, Kayn felt his eyes droop as he gazed into the shining translucent orbs of life. How strange he felt. Similarly to the flower drake, he felt as if the centipede was much more than just a mindless beast, of course his thoughts on this might change if when he woke up he had wriggling nightmares eat their way out of his ass.

Kayn closed his eyes and began to snooze, the last thing he felt was the rhythmic thumping of his own heart and a similar, slower thumping coming from within the large creature embraced around his body, its legs cradling Kayn as if he were one of its own.


End file.
